


A Deep Breath

by Htuiba



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: Blaine se pregunta si él alguna vez respirará correctamente de nuevo. Futuro. Día de la boda Klaine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Deep Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233978) by PretendDancerWriter. 



Se aseguraba de que la solapa blanca estaba planchada y recta. Se aseguraba de que el clavel rosado se quedara en su lugar y que su corbatín negro no tenía arrugas. Se pasaba el rodillo para la pelusa y presionando ligeramente hacia abajo en los pantalones para eliminar el polvo. Tomaba una respiración profunda antes de mirar en el espejo.

Blaine ve la piel bronceada y ojos muy abiertos. Respira de nuevo, esta vez más inestable. Su cabello está perfectamente gelificado, y todo será perfecto. Es el gran día, después de todo.

Oye un golpe vacilante en la puerta antes de que se abra. Cooper, Sam y Tina justo se habían ido, así que no podía ser ninguno de ellos. Burt entra en la elaborada plaza del vestidor, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se vuelve a Blaine.

―¿Cómo te sientes amigo? ―Le preguntó con cariño.

―Como si mi corazón pudiera saltar fuera de mi pecho. ―Blaine respondió honestamente. _Respira_. Se recordó.

―¿Puedo darte un consejo? ―Burt preguntó. Blaine asintió.

―No… lo pienses demasiado. ―Blaine lo miró con cautela.

―Hoy es solo sobre… celebrar el amor que tú y Kurt tienen. Justo ahora, nada más importa. Así que deja de preocuparte ―Blaine sonrió ante eso, recordando las palabras de Burt de hace mucho tiempo―, y hoy sólo disfruta. Todo lo demás, el resto de sus vidas, viene después.

Burt se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un rápido abrazo a Blaine, quien no podía ni siquiera molestarse en protestar.

―Nos vemos ahí fuera, hijo. ―Burt palmea el hombro de Blaine y se va. Blaine mira hacia atrás a través del espejo y sonríe. Él puede hacerlo.

Su madre llega poco después y le sonríe alegremente. Ella toma su brazo y lo conduce a la sala principal de la plaza. Su corazón late dolorosamente en espera.

No fue hasta que las puertas se abrieron y estaba de pie en la parte inferior del pasillo donde vio Kurt frente a él; sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus ojos arrugaban. Llevó a Blaine de vuelta a cuando conoció a Kurt y le cantó Teenage Dream.

_Reproducir._

La versión a piano de la canción sonó en ese momento. Originalmente Blaine había protestado cuando Kurt la sugirió para su marcha nupcial. Fue Kurt quien le recordó que no estaban tratando de olvidar, sólo estaban rehaciendo recuerdos, haciéndolos mejores.

Blaine sintió que su propia cara dividida en una sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos de Kurt, llenos de alegría, y no de confusa tristeza. Supo que Kurt tenía razón, porque nada iba a sentirse más a _ellos_ que esa canción. Con ese pensamiento en mente procedió a marchar por el pasillo con su madre al lado.

No prestó atención al sacerdote, se negaba a apartar los ojos de Kurt. Incluso por un momento. Kurt probablemente iba a reprenderlo más tarde por no prestar atención, o por no darse cuenta de lo suave y gris de su propio traje y las flores en la solapa. Pero sabía que a Kurt realmente no le importaría, la forma en que Blaine se veía más que cualquier indicación del sacerdote.

Es cuando los votos llegan que Blaine finalmente escucha.

―Nos conocimos en un momento donde me sentía increíblemente solo. Simplemente entraste en mi vida e hiciste a todo brillar de nuevo. Eres mi rayo de sol, mi verdadero amor. Y nunca creí en almas gemelas hasta que te conocí. Incluso cuando estuvimos separados ―Kurt tomó un respiro―, no podía imaginarme mi vida sin ti en ella. Algunos nos llamaran locos ―Blaine se rió sin aliento ante eso―, o demasiado jóvenes. Pero sé que lo que tenemos es para siempre. No hay nadie más a quien preferiría pasar mi corazón, una y otra vez. Te amor Blaine, y no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi eternidad contigo.

Blaine tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones para secar sus lágrimas antes de hablar.

―Kurt, desde el día que nos conocimos supe que debías estar en mi vida. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, estaba atrapado. Nunca tuve un flechazo por ti ―Kurt lo miró de reojo por eso, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su labios―, sólo me enamoré, todo en un momento, tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noté al principio. ―Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Blaine cuando vio que una sola lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Kurt. Tomó una respiración profunda―. Eres mi alma gemela, eres mi único y verdadero amor, eres mi otra mitad. No ha habido un día en que te haya amado más que ahora, y no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida enamorándome de ti una y otra vez.

Los anillos y "acepto" fueron intercambiados poco después. Blaine olfateaba su camino a través de ellos.

―Ahora los declaro Sr. y Sr. Hummel-Anderson.

Cuando Kurt acunó el rostro de Blaine y lo atrajo para su primer beso como esposos, Blaine pensó que iba a tener que pasar el resto de su vida, recuperando el aliento, y estaba más que bien con eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
